Waku Waku Seiyou!
by HarukiHime
Summary: Mie Tanaka joins Seiyou Elementary.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning. My name is Mie Tanaka.

I found this book underneath my little sister, Namie-chan's, desk. She keeps all sorts of things there, you know. That's why I like looking under there.

Because Namie-chan has started Elementary school now, I've got to switch schools too. It'll be my last year, so I don't really see why I should 'settle in'. I won't even be there for a year.

This morning I woke up with a clanging on the door.

"Today, 'tis Namie's Offwicial check-up time! 'Nee-chan, have you gots your uniformsh weddy?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Cause, 'tis Namie's Offwicial check-up time! Now, 'nee-chan, have you gots your uniformsh weddy?"

"Yes... S-sir!"

"Pwerfect. Breakfast now. Follow Namie-chan down the stairsh, poopils."

"I'm not a pupil, Namie-chi!"

"Nami Ecchi? Ehh? 'Nee-chan~|!" Namie squealed.

"Never mind."

Breakfast was toast. I noticed then that Namie was dressed in her school uniform.

"Namie-chi, you forgot to tuck your shirt in!"

"I'm twotally not ecchi. And I'm not gwoing to, 'cause I am the necksht...."

She paused for a moment, leaving me and Mama staring at her, completely dumbfounded.

"AMU HINAMORI!"

We stared blankly as Namie pulled out a book from in her pocket. The title, written in katakana, was 'How to be A Mu Hi Na Mo Ri'.

"Amu Hinamori is the legendtwery cool and spicy student at Seiyou Elementary. And... Guess what... Yours twooly is graduating from kindergarten, to Seiyou Elementary!"

So that was that. My little sister, Namie Tanaka was absolutely determined to become the new Amu Hinamori.

"Now, this is our new pupil for Grade Seven, Star class - Mie Tanaka."

I bowed at everyone.

"Nice to meet you. Please look after me!" I said politely.

"And Amu Hinamori, please show Tanaka-chan around the campus at first break."

"Yeah." She replied.

I looked up at the girl. She had pink hair and red cross hairpins. She had a loose white shirt, a studded black belt and a red checkered skirt. This was... The legendary Hinamori Amu?


	2. Chapter 2

Amu looked back at me.

"…And?"

I shook my head quickly.

"Nothing. Sorry."

"Now, Tanaka-chan, please sit in the empty seat next to Hinamori-san."

"Y-yes… Okay…"

I put my books on the desk and sat down. A girl next to me nudged me.

"You're so lucky!" she whispered into my ear. I jumped slightly.

"Uh?"

"The desk next to Amu Hinamori has been empty since she transferred here." Another girl pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Who cares." A tiny girl with long, wavy blond hair mumbled.

"Rima-senpai! Don't upset Mie-chan!" one of the girls whispered loudly.

Rima turned round and looked at me. She raised her eyebrows, and took a long glance at Amu. Amu nodded, at both of them stared at me.

"Huh? W-what?" I asked. They didn't reply.

"Okay, Tanaka-san. Do you want me to show you round. Not that I want to, at all."

"Um, yes please, Hinamori-san…"

"You can call me Amu-chan. I don't care much about what you call me."

"Y-yeah. Okay."

She didn't say much, She walked around the school with her bag over her shoulder, saying the names of the rooms as she went.

"Happy now?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah. Thanks, Amu-chan!" I smiled back.

"Oh, and by the way, what can I call you?"

"Well, I don't care much about what you call me." I replied, imitating her voice, smiling, "But feel free to call me Michan."

"Okay. Will do. And there's one thing I wanted to give you."

Amu passed me a letter.

"T-thank you."

"Yeah, it's okay. You can open it somewhere else. Bye now, I've got to go to the royal garden."

"R-royal g-garden? Huh?"

"I'm one of this school's school council. The Guardians. And we have a meeting at the royal garden now. So, bye!"

I watched her run down the corridor.

"Bye…" I muttered to myself.

As the tail of her shadow disappeared down the stairs, I started following her.

She turned round.

"The other stairs leads back down. These go to the Royal Garden."

"Y-yeah." I stopped, peering through the banisters at her.

For some reason, I wanted to find out where she was going. I sat at the bottom of the stairs, watching her from a long distance away. Then I remembered the letter. I opened it.

_Mie Chiyoko Tanaka_

_Is invited to the Royal Garden at Seiyou Elementary._

_Time:_

NOW.

'What kind of letter is that?' I thought, as I ran after Amu-chan.

"Why are you following me? What's wrong with you, Tanaka?" she shouted grouchily.

"Amu-chan!" I panted, "I g-got an i-invite!"

"Yeah, and?"

"It was to the royal garden! Now! It said now!"

She stopped and did that 'I'm-studying-every-intricate-bit-of-you' stare that she and Rima had done to me earlier.

"…Thought so." She said quietly, pulling the thumb-creased letter out of my clenched hand.

"Come with me." She added, tugging me by the arm.

Panting heavily, I ran after her, wondering what it could mean. Why would I have to go to the royal garden… now?


End file.
